I Won't Say I'm In Love!
by X-otic
Summary: There a new subject and everyone has to take it and Kagome didn't have the best year with boyfriends and shes sick of love. What happens when she gets pushed on stage? inuxKag ONESHOT


_I do not own Hercules or the song or Inuyasha…sadly…_

**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

**By Goth Kag**

"People, people please quite down. Yes I know you're all excited about our newest class. Welcome everyone to Music. Everyone must participate and take the class. So just have fun." My teacher Mrs. Rin said overly joyful…as usual.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I found out that life is a bitch. My boyfriend, Koga the star quarter back, is now my ex-boyfriend. I liked him and all maybe even loved but no one except me and Sango can hit Miroku.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome and Sango walked down the hall to see Koga and Miroku waiting for them. Miroku smiled and Koga smirked at us. We said our hello's. _

"_Kagome you should really try out for cheerleading, so I can see you during practice." Koga said snaking an arm around her waist. _

"_Sorry Koga. I promised Miroku I'd be in drama with him." Kagome smiled at him. Koga frowned._

"_I don't like that guy Kagome." Koga growled/whispered in Kagome's ear. Miroku and Sango gave him a weird look. Kagome's smile turned into a frown._

"_He's not that bad, besides he's my friend." Kagome said aloud. Miroku turned to her._

"_You keep telling him that Kagome, but everyone ones what happens between us when the lights go out." Miroku said jokingly as Sango snickered. In a flash Koga's fist collided with Miroku's face. Koga pounced on him and started to beat the living shit out of him punch by punch._

"_Stop it, Koga! He was just joking! I said stop it!" Kagome yelled as she tried to pull him off. Koga turned and smacked her away hard, so hard she fell._

"_Shut it, bitch!" Koga said as he turned to Miroku. Kagome gasped and her eyebrows furrowed. She got up and placed her hand on the middle of Koga's back._

"_Sorry Koga." Kagome whispered as she hand turned a pink color. Koga was blasted down the hall by her miko powers. Kagome ran to Miroku. He looked horrible. He smiled a bit at her._

"_You sure know how to pick em'." He said._

_End of Flashback_

I dumped his ass after that. But that was 5 months ago and Miroku is looking better. But still Koga never stops trying to get with me again. But it doesn't stop there. You see Sango's cousin moved to Tokyo and is now going to our school. His name is Inuyasha. He's the rudest, jerkiest, and most idiotic man….. not to mention sexy and sweet and flattering…God I hate him!

Anyway now he's in my life because like I said life is a bitch. Oh and don't get me started on Sango! Just non stop nagging and taunting about how I like him. Yes I do admit that I like him. Maybe more but that's not the point.

What? When did I know I liked him?

Well…

_Flash Back_

"_Kagome how about Inuyasha takes you home?" Sango said as she got in Miroku's 2 seat car. _

"_Sango! You were supposed to drive me home!"_

"_How did I know Miroku was going to offer to take me to school? Just go with him." She said out the window as Miroku drove off. Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha who was smirking._

"_Ineedaridehome,canyoutakeme?" Kagome mumbled as fast as she could. Inuyasha smirked and walked up to her._

"_What was that?" He said as his big head got even bigger. She glared at him._

"_In need a ride home, can you take me?" She said slowly through her clenched teeth. He smirked and handed her a helmet. Kagome looked at the helmet then back at Inuyasha who pulled up on his motorcycle. She grinned._

"_No way! I've never been on a motorcycle!" She said as she put on the helmet. She got on and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha smiled and started the motorcycle. They were off in no time at all. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome held him close in fear of falling but still giggling. _

_When they left it was about 5 cause of their after school electives so it started getting dark. The sun was setting as they drove through a park by Kagome's home. Kagome laughed as they went through the flowers making all the metals go around them. They got to Kagome's home/shrine; she got off and took off the helmet. _

"_Thank you Inuyasha, for taking me home." She smiled as she handed him back his helmet. Inuyasha smiled and took the helmet. He went into his backpack and took out a lily. It was beautiful._

"_I thought you might like it." _

_End of Flash Back_

It's times like that when he makes my knees weak. I felt someone poking the back of my head over and over and over.

"Hey wench, did your brain give out or something?"

And times like these I could just shoot him. I turned my head to glare at him. We were all in the auditorium for 5th period because of a new class; Music. I liked to sing but only Miroku and Sango know that. I sat in between them and Koga sat in front of me. He heard our whole conversation. Damn.

"Don't you dare call _MY_ Kagome a wench, half breed!" He yelled as he stood up and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and glared back.

"Your Kagome? She doesn't belong to anyone, wolf boy!" He yelled on my behalf. See what I mean? He can be sweet. But that sweet soon dries up and turns sour.

"She's my woman, you stupid mutt!"

"She dumped you, wolf turd!"

"She was just playing, you son of a bitch!"

"My ass!"

They were such idiots! And they're talking about me and I'm right here! How stupid! I glared at both of them and tried to stay calm. I could feel steam coming out of my ears.

"uh-oh." Miroku said backing up a little. Sango rolled her eyes as she saw everyone in the auditorium staring along with the teacher who was smiling at this. Why? I do not know.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE PIG HEADED JERKS! OKAY THAT'S SETTLED! SO SHUT UP!" I yelled as loudly and with as much force as I could muster up. Everything was silent. I swear you could've heard a tissue drop. Then Mrs. Rin started clapping. Everyone turned to her.

"Bravo! Bravo, Miss Kagome! Come get on stage." I looked at her as if she was crazy but complied. Everyone watched me as I made my way down the isle to the stage. I got on it and went to the middle. Mrs. Rin looked at me then looked at Sango,

"Sango, you seem to bring out Kagome's…spunk. Come up here too." Sango smirked and walked up next to me. This was just dandy wasn't it? Mrs. Rin looked at us then turned to the rest of the class.

"Okay class this will be your first lesson; Improving. I know it sounds like Drama all over again but what I mean to make up lyrics at the top of your head by just hearing some music. Kagome will teach us today how that is done. Kagome?" She turned to me.

"Yes?"

"I will let your hear a piece of music before you start but I want you to sing what ever comes to your head. Your goal is to get out what ever is on your chest in this song or just some raw feelings. Sango, you must push her into doing this, that is your job. Kagome come with me." I jumped off the stage and went to Mrs. Rin who put head phones on me and began playing a song but with out lyrics.

After the song was over I got back on the stage. I looked around. Damn it this isn't going to end well. I looked at Sango who only smirked back. She walked up to me.

"Maybe you can sing about Inuyasha, huh?" She whispered

"And maybe you can keep your big mouth shut!" I whispered back.

"Just helping. You didn't exactly make a right choice with Koga, now did ya?" She was right. Koga was a poor choice. But now I know I can never tell who I like cause if I do this shit will happen.

"Begin when the music starts. Ready?" Mrs. Rin asked as I looked at the class. Everyone was staring and Inuyasha was probably having at field day in my expense. I hate him so much! And Koga…! You know what? I'm going to sing a song they'll NEVER forget…

"Begin." The music started. I waited a awhile then walked up and took the microphone.

_Kagome: If there's a prize for rotten judgment, _

_I guess I've already won that _(looking at Koga)

_No man is worth the aggravation! _(looking at Inuyasha, who's eyes got wide)

_That's ancient history _

_Been there, done that!_

I was about to sing more but Sango ran up and grabbed the other microphone.

_Sango: Who you think kidden?_

_He's your earth and heaven _(pointing to Inuyasha)

_Still you try and keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you-_

_Kagome: Oh no!_

_Sango: Don't try and desert it_

_We know how you feel_

_And who you're thinking of! _(pointing to Inuyasha again, but Kagome turned away)

_Kagome:  No chance!_

_No way! _(throwing her hands up and shaking her head)

_I won't say it! _

_No! No!_

_Sango: You swoon _

_You sigh_

_Why deny it, uh oh?_

_Kagome: It's too cliché _

_I won't I'm in love. _(Walking to the end of the stage)

I stopped for a moment letting the music play. I looked at Inuyasha who was listening intently with a blush on his cheeks. I turned my gaze to Koga who was growling. I frowned. But then I noticed Inuyasha telling her go on. I down looked at Koga who smirked. The pig head.

_Kagome: I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feelings so good when you start out_

_My head it screaming get a grip, girl! _(She grabbed her hair in frustration)

_In less your dy'n to cry your heart out!_

_Sango: Read my lips,_

_You're in love!_

_Kagome: No chance!_

_No way!_

_I won't say it, oh no!_

_Sango: Give up!_

_Give in!_

_Check the grin, your in love!_

_Kagome: This scene won't play!_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

_Sango: Just say it!_

_Kagome: You're way off base! _

_I won't say it!_

_Sango: Just say it!_

_Kagome: Get off my case! _

_I won't say it!_

During all this I kept walking around the stage trying to get away from Sango. But she made good point. I think I am in love with Inuyasha. Through out this whole song all the memories off him came back, biting me in the butt for being an ass to him. When in fact, I love him. As I say that last line I felt something fall from my pocket. I dismissed it.

_Sango:  Don't be proud,_

_Its okay your in_

_Love… _(Sango handed Kagome the lily that fell from her pocket)

(Kagome gasped and took it then look at it lovingly and stoked the petals gently and without knowing began to sing)

_Kagome: Ohhohhohoh…_

_At least,_

_Out loud_

_I won't say I'm in…_

_Love…_

Everyone was silent for a minute then broke out in applause. They went wild. I knew I could sing but it wasn't that good…was it? I turned to Sango who had a big smile on her face. Then that last line came back to me. I gave it away…in front of everyone…and Inuyasha. I'm so stupid…and with that I walked behind the curtain and into one of the dressing rooms.

**Normal POV**

Miroku ran up to Sango on stage while everyone talked. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Great job Sango! Hey where's Kagome?" Miroku asked looking around. Sango began looking too.

"I'll find her." They turned around to see Inuyasha standing there with a small blush still there. Sango smiled and nodded. Inuyasha turned into the curtain and began sniffing for Kagome's lavender scent. His nose finally lead him to a dressing room. He knocked twice,

"Kagome?" he called. No answer, "Kagome?"

"What do you want?" She said still not opening the door. Inuyasha snorted and leaned against the door.

"Why aren't you out there? You did a great job and people want to congratulate you." He said as 'mean' as he could. He was still Inuyasha and according to him he couldn't go soft.

"Why should I? I just made a fool of myself in front of the entire class!" She yelled back as she lean against the door. Inuyasha frowned.

"Made a fool of your self? Kagome, you were great." He said as a blush raised up to his cheeks as he heard her body relax.

"You're just lying! You probably think I'm a total idiot." Inuyasha turned his face to the door. How could she think that?

"I never, ever thought you were an idiot, you're the farthest thing from it." Everything was silent for a moment. Inuyasha gulped. If he was going to do this he had to do it now!

"Kagome, what you sang up there…did you mean it?" Inuyasha asked feeling his heart race a mile a minute. Kagome cracked open the door,

"What do you think? I know I made a total fool of you and my self and Sango, I shouldn't have even been up there, I'm so stupid-" Kagome's ranting was cut off when Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened then slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her small form. Inuyasha took the kiss deeper as he slid his tongue into her mouth; exploring. Kagome moaned. Inuyasha moved them back into the dressing room still lip locking as he closed the door. He opened his eyes for a brief moment and eyed a couch that was there.

He backed her up till she was lying on her back on the couch and he was on top of her. They finally need air so they finally broke apart.

"I take it that means you'll go out with me?" Kagome said as she looked up at him smiling. He smiled then smirked,

"I guess if I have too." Kagome hit him playfully. He smiled and turned and saw the lily on the counter next to them. He took it and put it behind her ear. "There." He said as he began kissing her up and down her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. Kagome gasped and poked him,

"Ummm…Inuyasha?" He only grunted and continued. She tapped him again, "Inuyasha we have company." He stopped and looked behind him at the door. There were Sango and Miroku with big smiles on their faces. Inuyasha got up as did Kagome. They were both blushing.

"I assume you two are going out?" Miroku said almost laughing as Kagome and Inuyasha looked down with embarrassment. They walked out of the dressing room and moved on to 6th and 7th period. School ended and the gang walked out to the parking lot. Miroku got into his car and Sango was about to get into the passengers seat,

"I'm so glad you finally said something Kagome!" Sango said as she hugged her best friends. Kagome laughed and pushed her away playfully.

"Shut it Sango." Kagome laughed. Sango got in Miroku's car and rolled down the window,

"Well at least I won't have to listen to you mopping about not being able to convince yourself you loved him." Sango said with a smirk. Kagome blushed since Inuyasha was right there handing her a helmet. Miroku drove off, leaving them behind.

Inuyasha got on his motorcycle and Kagome followed.

"You convince yourself that you loved me? Kagome I'm hurt." He said with a fake hurt voice. Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I won't _say_ I'm in love," Kagome said. She said as she dragged her slender fingers up and down his chest and abs making him shiver. Kagome smiled at the fact she had that power over him.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to have to leave you here for your own protection from my own danger." Inuyasha said as he started the bike. Kagome smirked.

"The faster we get home, the faster you can show me how much '_danger_' I'm in." She said as her hands crept lower. He was off in a flash. He went as fast as his bike could possibly take him not wanting to waste time. Kagome giggled as they blew past cars and on comers.

'_She doesn't have to say she's in love but I'll be damned if she doesn't show it!' _Inuyasha thought as they sped into down the street to Inuyasha's house.

_**END!** _


End file.
